


Something Wicked This Way Comes.

by MoneyraindownonU



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Magic, slight gore, spooky vibes, tags will update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoneyraindownonU/pseuds/MoneyraindownonU
Summary: After a accident the girls meet a man who is immune their tactics.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 7
Kudos: 187





	Something Wicked This Way Comes.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s October,so you know what that means? A spooky Brio fan fic that I’ve been dying to write.

“Popcorn?” Beth questions. 

“It's poppin. Rubys responds with an air check. “Snacks?”

With a wave of Beth's hand a large charcuterie board appears out of thin air on their kitchen island. Overflowing with cured meats, expensive cheese, dried fruit, olives, baguette bread and jelly.

“Check” she says after looking the board over.

“ Now you know I hate olives” Ruby scrunches up her face and with a snap of her fingers the olives disappear from the board and are replaced with plump red grapes.

”Better” she smiles. 

Beth shakes her head at her picky friend and checks the time on her phone, 8:32 pm. Her eyebrows knit as she thinks to herself that Annie is late. Surprised but not surprised. 

“Where is Annie?” She huffs.

“I don't even know why we bother to give her a time. She's always late” Ruby says while pulling the hot popcorn out of the microwave and into a giant bowl. “We should have told 630” she continued. “ heck or maybe even 4. “

“I’ll text her.”Beth picks up her phone and shoots Annie a quick text.

_ ETA? _

Ruby is already making her way to the living room, balancing the charcuterie board in one hand and the popcorn bowl in the other. 

“What are you drinking tonight?” Beth yells out over her shoulder. 

“IDK surprise me. Nothing too heavy, I’m meeting Stan in the morning for a brunch date. “ 

Beth playfully rolls her eyes, thinking liquor is out of the question for their girls movie binge night and settles on wine. She pulls out the 3 biggest wine glasses she can find from the corner upper cabinet. She moseys back over to their liquor cart and _shit_ they’re all out of wine.

That makes the little hairs on the back of Beths neck stand up in fury because she knows for a fact she just bought 3 bottles home two days ago and hasn't touched it. She stomps over to the glasses, thinking about sending Annie an accusatory text with a demand to stop in get more but she was already late. 

Beth eyes the 3 glasses, while narrowing her eyes she whispers a few words. With in a blink, all 3 glasses are filled practically to the brim with deep red liquid. 

She places the glasses carefully on an antique glass serving tray, picks it up and starts to make her way into the living room. 

She sees Ruby sitting on the couch, snuggled in her matching purple pj set. Nibbling on the popcorn already, remote control in hand getting their movie ready. 

“I texted Annie but no” —

Beth is cut off, frozen in her steps. A earth shattering sound pierces her ears. It feels like someone has taped a whistle to her ear and is blowing the loudest they can without taking a breath. It rocks her to her core as she roots her feet into the carpet of the living room. 

Eyes tightly shut, squeezing the tray of drinks so hard she can feel the edges of the tray cutting her palms. 

She can faintly hear the sound of Ruby slapping her hands over her ears and audibly groaning. She must be able to hear the god awful sound too. At this point she's sure her eardrums are bleeding now. 

Beth has only heard this sound once before and she's tried to block the reasoning from her mind over the last couple of hundred years. The sound of Annie, Ruby and her screaming as the fire engulfed their bodies at the stake. The faces of her husband, Dean ,and her kids flash in her eyes behind the flames of the fire surrounding her. It happen so long ago, she's not sure if the screams were hers , her sisters or her best friends. Or if it was her kids, watching as their mom lit ablaze.

But even then that sound holds no comparison to this. Something is wrong. Very wrong. 

Shit, Annie. 

  
  


“What the hell was that?” Ruby says shooting upright to her feet releasing clasped hands from her ears. 

Beth stands in shock, still hearing maybe an echo of the sound. She can’t seem to bring herself to move. 

“Beth?”

“Beth!”

“ELIZABETH!”

“Huh”, she blinks at Ruby. Realizing her hands feels lighter than before. Her eyes dart to her feet. Crap the glass tray shattered. 

“Beth? Ruby whispers seeing how distraught Beth is. 

And out all things that's what snaps her out of the weird daze she's been in the last couple of minutes.

She shuffles to step back from the shattered glass at her feet. “Did you hear that?”

“Yes! My eardrums feel like they’re busted. “

“Yeah mine too. Are you okay?”

“I feel a migraine coming on but other than that I'm okay. What about you? And watch your feet!”

But Beth feels the glass prick at her heel. She lets out a long huff that blows her bangs a bit. She closes her eyes and exhales slowly, forming her lips into a tight small whistle sound swirling off her lips. The temperature drops a few degrees as the air swirls around the glass,slowly lifting from the floor. The shards swirl and tumble up until they are within arms reach of Beth. They swirl and mesh together, all the little pieces fitting in perfectly together reforming the tray until its whole again. When the last part finds its spot, the tray falls down flat in Beth's hands. 

She opens her eyes and looks at Ruby 

“We need to find Annie.”

  
  
  


After Ruby does a quick locator spell, Beth and Ruby hopped in Ruby’s SUV to find Annie. Her map showed a dark red spot about 2 miles away from their house. Ruby tried  to reach Annie through tyelconsious but got nothing. Which only makes the pit of Beth's stomach bottom out to her toes.

They tried calling her over and over as they loaded into the car, speeding out of the garage and down the gravel road to the main part of the street. They make a sharp left and drive down the two lane road, flanked by trees and old wooden pole street lights. 

They didn't live in the city anymore but they use to. Up until  the people in their everyday lives did as the natural progression of human life is and started to get old. As soon the questions arised, 

_ “Did you get plastic surgery? “ _

_ “Who's your doctor? “ _

_ “What are you doing to stay so youthful?” _

_ “Are you a vampire?” _

They would pack up and move. Sometimes together to the same city. Sometimes they would all go their separate ways. 

A few years in Buenos Aires, some decades in Paris or just out west in California. But no matter how much time they spent apart, they always ended back here. Back home. Back where their life ended. In a small town southwest of outside Detroit. 

A few years ago when they showed back up in Detroit at the same time, they decided to  _ convince _ a dying man with no family into selling them his tudor farmhouse and 30 acres.

Feeling sorry for him, Annie gave the dying man a tea that would put him into a blissful sleep and never wake back up. They buried him by the pond at the corner of their property line. Sometimes when Annie had too much tequila she’d go sit and talk with him. His name was Boomer. 

They slowly fixed it up and mainly during the cover of night, not to draw too much attention. They didn’t have neighbor’s to the left or right for miles, but it would be weird to see a house almost on the brink of studs on a monday afternoon, to a completely updated house on a Saturday morning.

Ruby scheeches the car to a stop, jerking the two women in their seat. The bright lights from the car shine in the dark and light up the scene in front of them. 

Annie’s red Volkswagen is flipped on its side in a ditch next to a light post that’s dimly lit. Wheels still slighting spinning from being up right. They can see her platinum blonde hair, matted with dirt and something neither of them want to make out as blood. Her body is still and flat on the pavement.

“Annie!” Beth croaks out fumbling for the door handle and jumping out of the car before Ruby can properly put the car in park.

Beth runs to her sister but her eyes flicker to the side of her. To the left is an all black motorcycle pinned against the trunk of a tree, practically wrapped around the base. Another lifeless body next to it. 

“Jesus what happen?” Ruby whispers getting out the car.

“Ruby can you check on the other person?” Beth yells back. 

“Annie- Annie!” Beth calls her sister hoping to hear her respond back but she gets nothing. 

She practically sobbing when Beth reaches Annie and she drops to her knees. She pats Annie down and leans her head to Annie’s nose and throat waiting to hear a breath but hears nothing. 

She squeezes her eyes shut, feeling tears slip down her cheek. 

_ “Waay yMarDe Ra mo-“  _ she whispers over and over waiting to hear that gasp of breath or see Annie's chest rise and fall. Nothing. 

She clocks Annie tattered clothing. With more holes than her clothes normally have. Her exposed skin is covered in cuts, bruises and blood spilling out of every open wound. 

“Ruby she's not breathing!” Beth wails as she shifts to crook Annies head in her lap. She pats Annies cheek softly. 

She can hear Ruby shuffling around behind her attending to the other body.

“He’s breathing but in bad shape. I see-bone” she chokes back a forceful gag. 

“ I can fix him up and wipe his memory so he doesn’t remember anything” she continues 

“I’m trying my spell and it’s not working! I need your help” Beth says back to Ruby 

“It’s gonna be okay” she rubs her thumb over Annie’s cheek. Over the ridged skin that outlines the gash on her face. It starts in the middle of her cheek and goes down to her throat. Beth's hands shake, holding Annie’s small head in her hands , the blood pooling in her palms.

Beth sobs again before starting the chant again, louder and faster but shes interrupted by the loud scream behind her. 

It was gravely and hoarse and completely gut wrenching.She turns her head over her shoulder and looks back to see Ruby is bent over the other body, hands wrapped around the leg. Guess she snapped the bone back together and that must have woke the biker up.

“I’m so sorry” Ruby says over the bikers' cry. “it's gonna be fine.”

“Man what the fuck!!” The biker swipes his hand at Ruby trying to get away but stuck in place ,not able to move wretched by his pain. He hisses out loud and groans again.

“I’m trying to help you” she says back

“Well you’re doin a terrible job”

“I’m sorry, do you want to be left out in the middle of a road at night with broken bones?”

He groans in agony again - guess that’s a no.

“Just be still a minute.” Ruby snaps her fingers and the man goes limp again in an instant. He’s tries to move, wiggling his fingers and toes but nothing. 

“What happening? What can’t I move!? Am I paralyzed?”

“Shhhhhhhhhhh” Ruby whispers and by the time she’s done with her shushing the biker goes quiet and his eyes fall close. If a stranger was walking by they’d think he was taking a nap. 

Ruby stands up and hovers her hands palms facing down above the biker. She exhales slowly and closes her eyes. 

_ “Ancient moon lends your power. Heal this man within the hour” _

She opens her eyes and peeks down at the man. He’s still motionless. Eyes closed and mouth slightly parted. Out like a baby. 

“Okay he should be out for a bit while he heals.” Ruby says, making her to Beth and Annie who are still in the middle of the road. Annie’s head in Beths lap, Beth rocking and frantically chanting. 

Beth hears Ruby right behind her as her voice matches Beths and they chat. In the middle of their chant Beth blinks down at Annie, her eyes still shut, body still lifeless. 

“Ruby, it's not working, nothing is working! Why won’t she wake up?” 

“We need to form a circle around her,'' she suggested, her voice laced with panic. 

Beth bends down and kisses Annie’s forehead, and pats her cheek again. She moves to lay Annie’s head down on the payment and shifts her body so she's flat on her back.

Beth stands wiping her tears from her eyes then outreaching for Ruby. Their hands lock together. It comforts her a bit, feeling how warm they are.She gives Beths hands a quick tight squeeze for reassurance. 

Their arms form a circle above Annie and they close their eyes. There voices raise to start the chant again

_ Waay yMarDe Ra mo- _

_ Waay yMarDe Ra mo- _

The wind starts to billow around them. The fall leaves on the trees rattle and make them sway. Clouds fill the sky and a roll of thunder roars above them.

_ Waay yMarDe Ra mo- _

_ Waay yMarDe Ra mo- _

_ Waay yMarDe Ra mo- _

_ Waay yMarDe Ra mo- _

They're practically shouting at this point. Their heads tilted to the sky, chest heaving from trying to catch their breath from the chanting.  
  


_ Waay yMarDe Ra mo- _

_ Waay yMarDe Ra mo- _

The sky rolls and cracks open with lighting. Followed by big dropplets of cold rain. The chill shocks Ruby as the raindrops hit her face. She gasps and fumbles the words. Beth squeezes Ruby’s hand to refocus her.

_ Waay yMarDe Ra mo- _

_ Waay yMarDe Ra mo- _

Another crack of lighting rips though the sky and illuminates for miles . After the sound travels through Beth's ears, she hears it. A loud gasp of breath. 

She breaks their circle and drops back down to Annie's side. Her clothes are still shredded and damp from the storm still raining down on them. But her skin is back to normal, all healed. Leaving no trace of blood, scraped skin or tissue. 

But her fingers come back up to hold Annie’s head in her lap again, cupping her face. Her tumb drags along Annie’s cheek again and the cut before - well it is still there. It’s not open anymore. Exposing her flesh like before, but like it was surgically sewn back together. 

Beth watches as Annie gasps and digs at her throat. Her green eyes bugged underneath her arched eyebrows, trying to get air. 

“Breathe, breathe Annie” Beth yells down to her trying to sooth her. 

Annie claws and grabs at her throat a few more times before letting out a long breath and following limp again against Beth's lap. Her eyes fall shut.

Shocked in horror trying to figure out what to make of all this, Beth dips her head back down to Annie's face. She sends a small prayer out to whoever would listen that she would hear something, anything to let her know her sister would be okay. And when the rain lulls to a light mist she hears it. The slow inhale and exhale slipping from Annie’s nose. Beth sees Annie’s chest rise and fall slowly.For some odd reason that calms Beth.

“She’s breathing but not responsive. She's not waking up. “-

Beth's words falter as she hears a low groan again. she looks down at Annie, still clearly unresponsive. She looks back up at Ruby and clocks she has noticed it too. They’re eyes searching the dark area around them. Only lit by the dim post light. Until they land on the biker.

He staggers standing up, holding onto his rib and leaning back against the tree. Lighting flashes bright again and Beth quickly see he's in a black long sleeve shirt that clings to his wet body thanks to their impromptu storm that has now stopped and black jeans. He’s tall, tan and lean but muscular with short cropped hair. 

Even though the lighting illuminated their space for what feels like a millisecond it’s enough time for Beth's eyes to connect to his. And she sees how dark they are. Pure black. Blacker than his clothes or mangled bike. Blacker than the night sky above them. 

It almost takes her breath away at the cold breeze that licks at her skin but it washes away by the time the light of the bolt clears out. 

“What the?” Ruby whispers 

“I thought you said he was out cold” Beth snips

“He- he was” Ruby’s stutters eyes wide towards the biker. 

“What the hell just happened? '' he growls still leaning against the tree.

Beth and Ruby just watch him in silence.

He leans off the tree and stumbles towards the girls with a limp ,still whencing in pain.

“I saw” - he hiss at the sharp pain in his leg. “I saw you all saying weird ass shit. Then a storm appeared on a clear night and then that girl woke up” 

“And you”he points to Ruby . “You were saying more weird shit and I couldn’t move. Like you were holdin’ me in place but you had to be a foot away from me. And my leg, the bone was hanging out. How’d you-“

“Ummm I think you hit your head a little too hard” Ruby interrupts him. “I made sure you were breathing and you were and that’s it.” She throws her hands up in defense. 

“You’re lyin “ the biker spits out. 

Ruby turns Beth who is still staring at the biker in front of them. Ruby’s spell was an oldy but goodie. Worked every time. 1 hour and you're all healed to pieces. She even threw in a forget everything chant at the end so the guy would just wake up and not remember the wreck.

“ Who are you? What’s your name? “ Beth asked back. 

His eyes flicker down to Beth still on the ground.

“What's this 20 questions or somethin? “ the bite in his voice takes Beth back a bit.

“No need to be rude. My friend just helped you after all.”

“I thought she just said she only made sure I was breathing? “ he quips back.

Neither of the girls answer .

” I want to know how I’m alive right now. How I’m up and breathin. Walkin around when I shouldn’t be. How she is too”he nods to Annie “ She got ejected. No way she survives that. But I heard you say she breathin”

“I guess we’re just lucky” Beth plasters her biggest fake smile she can to calm the clearly creeped out biker. 

His eyes flicker between Beth and Ruby a few times. 

“Fine, I’m calling the cops.” He spins on his heel. 

“Wait!” Beth and Ruby yell at the same time.

He turns around back to them and rolls his shoulders as his jaw ticks. 

“Okay enough of this” Ruby waves her hand and whispers something low, noone can hear it. No normal person anyway but Beth can. Beth looks at Rio waiting to see the aftermath of Ruby spell. The one that makes someone fall asleep outta thin air. But the biker doesn’t do it. He stares back at Ruby waiting for her to finish her sentence that made him turn around glaring.

Ruby waves her hand again frantically and says the spell a little louder and the biker hears it. 

“What did you say?” He tilts his head taking a step towards Ruby. 

Ruby looks down at Beth with a worried look.

“Why isn’t this spell working?” Ruby questions her.

Beth shrugs her eyes switching to the biker who is now making his way back to his bike. Probably to look for his phone and call the cops. 

“What are we going to do?” Ruby ask again

“Hey - hey!” Beth yells to the biker who just bent over to pick up what she thinks is his wallet and keys. He turns back around to face them.

“Can you please help us get my sister to the car? We live down the road. You can come back to our house and rest . We can sort this out there.”

The biker looks down at his phone that doesn’t instantly illuminate so it has to be dead or busted.

Ruby shoots Beth a sharp _wtf_ look. And Beth blinks up at her with a pleading look. They can instantly read each other's minds.

  
  


_ Are you crazy. _

_ We need to get Annie back to the house. _

_ So were we just going to let a strange brooding man back to our place?  _

_ Well we can’t leave him here. He’s seen everything _

_ Omg _

  
  


_ I’ll give him some tea of the rose that will knock him out for sure.  _

_ Ah yes because all of our other spells have worked so well tonight  _

And -well that’s true. Ruby moon chat was tried and true he should still be knocked out cold right now. At least not able to remember anything.

And the chant she did to heal Annie, she has said that chant a million times in her 314 years on this god forsaken planet . But It took Ruby, herself and the rain of the moon to heal Annie.

It makes Beth feel uneasy. One spell failing is a chance but 2 almost 3 failing in one night is no coincidence. The dreadful feeling sits in the back of her throat. She knows this has something to do with this biker and she wants to find out. 

Beth clears her throat to cut off the internal conversation her and Ruby were having. 

She wants to try it again. See if any magic will work on this stranger. 

“Excuse me.” She starts- her voice is over laced with perk and shine, like one of those perky pta moms. But there’s intent behind it. Beth uses this voice to calm people and to trust her. Even bend them to her will. Another tried and true spell. She's used it to get out a lot of things from a trade deal gone bad in Argentina in the 1800s to a bar fight in Paris in the 1970s. But she mostly used it to get out of speeding tickets . 

“Sir - I’m Beth. This is Ruby. This is my sister on the ground. I’m sorry that all this has happened . You can charge your phone, get warmed up and get a change of clothes. We can sort this all out after. I really just want to get my sister back home.”

She stares back at the biker still fiddling with the phone waiting for his response. She expected this to not work after all. She braces for a curt response but it never comes. Instead she sees it when the tension in his shoulder dissipates. His tight jaw loosens and his wet eyelashes flicker up to meet Beth still on the cold ass ground holding Annie.

He instantly pockets his phone and hums okay before making his way back to the girls. Beth clocks that he’s no longer limping. She guesses Ruby’s spell is still working after all. 

Beth eyes him carefully as he approaches. His face coming into light and her able to finally make out the details in his face. He’s beautiful. His tan skin is still wet from the storm. Cheekbones high and majestic. A thin nose that comes to a sharp point above his lips. Even though the bottom lip is slightly busted she sees how plump it is. He has thick eyebrows that decorate his eyes and his eyes are not black anymore but brown. A warm brown and yet they are still dark. Full of storm and rage. It rakes at Beth's brain wondering who this biker is.

Beth watch’s as he crowds their space looming over her. She notices the tattoo on his throat. In the dark of the night she can’t really see what it is but she can tell it has wings .

He bends down and scoops Annie in into his arms. Still not breaking their stare off . Beth watches the whole thing in awe . Taking in his every movement she can. He turns on his heels to head towards Ruby’s car.

Well I guess he’s not immune to magic after all.

Beth is sore from sitting on the ground and hisses a bit as she manages to get up on her feet when her eyes meet Rubys. 

Ruby returns a worried look as they turn to follow Rio back to the car. Their thoughts connect again- 

_ I can’t believe this _

_ Ruby it’s fine _

_ Since when is letting a strange man into your home a “fine” thing _

_ We’re two badass witches I think we can take this guy _

_ Can we? _

_ The spells are working now.  _

  
  


...

  
  


_ You know how this will end- me dead somewhere _

_ Why you? _

_ That black person always dies first  _

Their convo is interrupted when the thud of the car door shuts. Lost in their thoughts, they’d made it back to the car. 

Rio had laid Annie down in the back seat and he rounds the front of the car passing between the girls. Beth can see the tightness creeping back into his shoulders and eyes. 

“Hey, what’s your name?” her voice is back.

He looks over his shoulder and stares at her like he wants to say anything else but his name. But then his shoulders relax a bit and it slips.

“ Rio” he says

“Well- um Rio you can sit in the front if you’d like and I’ll sit in the back with my sister.is that okay?” 

Beth enters Ruby’s thoughts quickly knowing Ruby gave her a look at suggesting the weird biker sit up front with her. 

_ we’ll have him surrounded if his ass tries anything silly. _

She feels Ruby tension release.

“What about my bike?” He ask

“We can get it towed. It will be on me.” Beth adds with smile. 

Rio eyes Beth up and down with a lude smirk before he hops into the front passenger side seat. Eyes peering at her through front window. It sends a small flicker of heat through her body. It’s enough to warm her through her damp clothes on this chilly fall night.

_ I can’t believe we’re letting this man into our house. _

Ruby enters Beth's thoughts again as she gets into the driver seat.

_ It will be okay _ Beth responds back getting it the back seat lifting Annie’s head to make room for herself and laying Annie’s head back down in her lap.

_ Famous last word _

_ Well take care of Rio then figure out what’s going on with Annie.  _

_ Rio?- you mean the biker.  _

_ Ruby  _

_ He’s totally going to kill us _

_ Stop _

_ It’s happening  _

With everyone now loaded in the car. Ruby turns the ignition on and whips the car back the other way. They travel back down the 2 lane road towards their house. They ride in silence. Only the heat of the vents audible.

Beth sits in the back, eyes drifting to the profile of Rios face. She strokes the scar on Annie’s face with her thumb. Worry still itching at her thoughts.

Why is this scar still here?

Why is Annie breathing but unresponsive?

How did Rio survive that crash ? 

Who is he? 

Beth was determined to find out.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the ride. I’m a slut for cliffhangers. Just like my favorite show. 
> 
> Thank you @strawmari for being my beta.


End file.
